“Brake by wire” brake systems are increasingly being used in motor vehicle technology. Brake systems of this type often comprise an electrically controllable pressure providing device in addition to a master brake cylinder that can be actuated by the driver of the vehicle and the wheel brakes or the master brake cylinder are actuated in the “brake by wire” operating mode by means of said pressure providing device.
The international patent application WO 2011/029812 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a “brake by wire” brake system having a master brake cylinder that can be actuated by a brake pedal, having a travel simulator and a pressure providing device. The wheel brakes are influenced by pressure in a “brake by wire” operating mode by means of the pressure providing device. In a fallback operating mode, the wheel brakes are influenced by pressure by means of the master brake cylinder that can be actuated by the brake pedal. Detailed explanations regarding setting the desired braking pressures at the individual wheel brakes are not provided.